


DANCE WITH ME

by wrenweasly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenweasly/pseuds/wrenweasly
Summary: Virgil has a panic attack and Roman helps





	DANCE WITH ME

He didn't know how or why, but one thing lead to another and Virgil was having a panic attack.  
The anxious trait ran through the mindscape, went into his room, and shut the door. Soon enough, he was curled up in a ball crying in a corner of his room.  
Or what he thought was his room.  
“Virgil?” A concerned voice asked, “is everything alright?”  
At first, Virgil didn't recognize the voice. Then he looked around.  
He was in a huge field, filled with flowers. In the background there was a huge castle. In front of him a certain royal figure was looking down at him, concerned.  
Oh god no  
“O-oh” Virgil stutterd, (Dammit virge! This is not the time to blush) “s-sorry Roman, I-I`ll just” He started to walk away, but Roman grabbed his wrists and pulled him close.  
“Hey” the prince said softly (VIRGIL GOD DAMMIT STOP BLUSHING) “It's ok, let me help”  
Roman scrunched up his forehead, was he thinking? Suddenly, the creative sides face lite up and he snapped his fingers.  
In an instant, the scenery changed.  
They were now in a humongous ball room. Virgil looked around. He tried to leave again, but he was pulled into Romans arms (OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD-)  
“Dance with me.” the prince said  
“W-what?” virgil blinked in surprise  
“Dancing always makes me feel better” The royal figure said shyly “maybe it will help you.”  
They started out slow with Virgil saying sorry every time he took a step.  
“Virge” Roman said, smiling “you don't have to apologise. You`re doing great”  
Virgil relaxed a tiny bit after that. Then they picked up speed and Virgil started to giggle.  
They weren't the perfect dancers (well, Roman was almost perfect) but they were having so much fun it didn't matter.  
Then, suddenly, something happened that Virge wasn`t expecting.  
He was dipped.  
Virgil looked up. He saw Roman, his face an inch away. Roman leaned in, but pause. Virgil realised he was waiting for his consent (hey, at least one prince thought it was important)  
Virgil bit back all his fears, and nodded.  
And Roman initiated the kiss.  
It was short and sweet. And, to sudden for virgil's liking, it was over.  
Then he was lifted back up. Roman looked down at him, concerned.  
“I'm sorry” The prince said “That was a little forwa-”  
He didn`t get to finish that sentence, however, because at that moment Virgil leaned in for another kiss.   
Roman froze for a second, and Virgil thought he went to far.  
Then, he felt Romans arm wrap around his waist, and felt him kiss back, more passionate than Virgil could`ve hoped for.  
The kiss lasted for a few minutes, and when they finally broke apart, they were both panting, their foreheads resting against the others.  
“How” Virgil panted “are you such a good kisser?”  
“Oh” Roman responded, a smirk slowly appearing “you think so?”  
Virgil sighed, he might be a great kisser, but he's still a clueless moron  
“God you're an idiot” Virgil said, shaking his head.  
“Well” Roman said, grabbing the others chin and tilting it up so he was staring into his eyes “I might be an idiot. But at least now I`m your idiot”  
And he leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed


End file.
